Blossom's Rose: Rewrite
by I-Hate-Reality's-Concept
Summary: Blossom's relationship with Brick is getting to be a tad bit rough. And that's without Dexter's attempts to get with her. This is a rewrite of Purple-Tina21's story, by me. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in Townsville, not a cloud in sight, yet the Powerpuff girls were at home lounging about. Bubbles was sitting on her bed looking through a Cosmo magazine for prom dresses, while Blossom was on her bed tapping away at her laptop. The girls still live in the same room together, but now they have their own beds and furniture sets.

"Hey, Blossom, do you like this dress right here," Bubbles asked, pointing to a dress in her magazine. It was long, blue, and had glitter all over it. Blossom turned around and looked at the dress lazily.

"It might look pretty on you," Blossom mumbled indecisively.

"Meh, I think its okay." Her blue eyed sister replied, shrugging as she continued to flip through the glossy pages.

"Then why would you ask my opinion if you hardly even liked it?" Blossom accused frustratedly.

"I just wanted to hear you call me pretty," Bubbles smiled, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Blossom rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop. The girls are seniors in high school and getting ready for the prom. The prom is only a mere two weeks away, and graduation four weeks after that. They grew up a little too fast.

"Bubbles, I think we should all wear matching dresses, but with our signature colors. Well...you know, if we can coax Buttercup into wearing a dress at all."Blossom suggested, typing at something on her screen.

"Oh, yeah, we should! It'll be like one last hurrah before we part ways at different schools." Bubbles gushed.

"Hell no. I am _not_ going wear no dress," the two sisters turned to find Buttercup, their other sister, standing in the doorway, indignantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon Buttercup, you'd look so-"

"Don't you say it!" Buttercup cried before Bubbles could finish her sentence.

"What?"

"Cute," Buttercup growled, sneering as though it had a bad aftertaste. "Everything is _cute _to you."

"Tee-hee, but you will."

"Cute is _not_ my thing. Cute doesn't mix well with tough, and tough may as well be my middle name." Buttercup grumbled, plopping on the bed next to Bubbles'. She snuggled into her bed, making herself comfortable so she could take yet another nap.

"So girls you ready to graduate?"Blossom said trying to change the subject, as she was growing tired of her sister's banter.

"More than ready. I can't wait to shove my diploma in that bitch principals face. You know how she gets on my last nerve." Buttercup said, propping herself up by her pillows.

"I'm sure going to miss Townsville High, though." Blossom said, ignoring her green sister's profanity and her blue sister's apathy.

"Then you can stay, and Bubbles and I will just move on to bigger and better things." Buttercup challenged, daring her pink sister to take the bait.

"Please," Blossom scoffed, flipping her long, silky red hair over her shoulder. "I'm too intellectually advanced to possibly remain in high school." She boasted.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup rolled their eyes. They had heard more than enough about their _golden_ sister's immense intellect. She was in all college level courses her entire senior year, earning credit for her _actual_ college of choice, Harvard, along the way. it wasn't like she was the _only_ talented one. All three of them were considered golden, in their own ways, of course. Buttercup, soon to be attending Stanford, was widely recognized for her talents regarding the sports universe. Every college attempted to recruit her through their various programs. Bubbles was known for her social capability and loving personality. She was best at handling people, especially those in need, but she was well rounded. Bubbles was cheer captain and managed a C-average. Bubbles was to attend UCLA in the fall, she looked like a beach barbie anyway.

Blossom ignored her sisters and went back to looking through her email, checking to see if a certain _some_one sent her a message. Suddenly a chat-box popped up in the corner of the screen. She clicked okay and allowed the message to be shown to her. Brick's username appeared and a short sentence was shown beside it. _Finally, _she thought, _he's been taking forever to get back to me._

* * *

**Hey Bloss, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you in the last couple of days. **

_It's alright. What happened to you though?_

**Ah...nothing, I've just been a tad bit busy.**

_Busy? Doing what? How does one become too 'busy' for his girlfriend._

**Just some things here and there. Nothing big. Mind if we change the subject?**

_Not until you tell me we can't. I don't exactly trust you as much as I used to be able to._

* * *

She waited for a bit, but when she received no response, she let out a long angry sigh and ran her hand through her hair frustratedly. _Damn him_, she muttered in her head angrily. She turned her laptop off and slammed it onto her bed, running towards her closet and slipping on her TOMS. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring her sisters questioning faces, and flew towards Brick's apartment that he shared with his brothers. Blossom was livid. Not because he didn't message her back, no. she was worried he may be cheating on her again. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twice, shame on her. Last year he cheated on her with Princess Morbucks, of all people! She had been angry enough then to beat the crap out of Princess, which she did, but heartbroken enough to take him back. As she landed outside of the building she saw Butch popping open their mailbox and retrieving a load of magazines and bills and such.

"Hey, Butch." Blossom as she casually walked towards her boyfriend's brother.

"He's not here." Butch drawled, as though he couldn't care less, and he didn't. He had had it up to here with Pinky and his brothers love quarrels. They had another issue every other week. "And don't bother asking _where_ he is, Pinky, cause he don't want you to know. If he did, he woulda told you."

"Butch," she let out through her grit teeth. "tell me where he is, _now_. because if I find out that _you_'ve been helping him cheat on me-"

"Jeez, calm down." He snarled, growing annoyed with her persistence, and let's face it, her very _presence_ irritated him. "He went to the flower shop."

Blossom nodded and flew away from the building, not even bothering to thank Butch. He was already halfway gone anyway. he's never liked her or her sisters, but seeing as his brothers were dating Blossom and Bubbles, he had no choice but to deal with them. As she soared towards the shop she couldn't help but wonder if he was there buying flowers for her or another girl. if they were for another girl, it was over between them, she'd given him enough chances as far as she was concerned. She landed in front of the shop lithely and peered through the window at Brick. He was smiling at the counter girl as he paid her for the bouquet of white roses he held in his left hand.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Brick inquired of his rather irate looking girlfriend as he pecked her on the cheek.

"The question is: what are you doing here?" Blossom challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Dancing ballet, what do you think?"

"Very funny. Just tell me, are they for some other girl?"

"Not unless there's another girl named Blossom Utonium out there." He defended himself, handing the bouquet of roses to her. He knew he screwed up, big time, but her mistrust was beginning to grind on his last nerve. It infuriated him to the point where, if she wasn't going to trust him, he thought there was no point in continuing the relationship, no matter how much he loved her. Blossom carefully and slowly took the bouquet, glancing at it skeptically. She daintily lifted the card on which she noticed Brick's neat manuscript.

**I will love you forever, Blossom. Don't you forget that. ~Love Brick.**

Her cheeks turned the color of a raw tomato. She was _so_ mortified. He was attempting to do something romantic for once in his life, and she was only acting like a crazed, sociopathic, jealous girlfriend. She apologized several times as she let him hug her close.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Blossom was in front of her vanity mirror dazing out as she brushed her hair. Grabbing a hairtie and fixing her fiery locks into a high ponytail she stood, smoothing out her pink pajamas. Going over to the bouquet that she had placed on her dresser, she dreamily took a nice whiff.

"That was very nice what Brick did," Bubbles observed insinuatingly.

"Yeah...it was" Blossom went over to her bed and lay across it, settling in. "Where's Buttercup?"Blossom asked.

"I think she fell asleep on the couch down stairs" Bubbles went out the room and down the stairs to get Buttercup, for it was her turn to retrieve their practically narcoleptic sister for the night.

Blossom's cell began to beep a rather annoying tune, forcing her to get up and check it. Unlocking it quickly she tapped through it and found a picture message from her best friend Nicole. Grimacing at the screen she prepared herself for the creepy dead girl chain message that Nic had surely sent to her. after a quick load the picture, obviously taken with a cell phone, accusatorily popped up on the screen. And, boy, did this picture have 1,000 words to tell. It was Brick, standing in front of a bookstore, kissing some redhead. Blossom dropped the phone in shock, cursing herself for doubting her own instincts, she _knew_ he was a cheater, she _knew_ it.

She cried herself to sleep that night, clutching her arms around herself to keep from falling apart. _How could he? _She whispered into the darkness. _How __**could**__ he?_

* * *

**A.N.- This is a rewrite of the original story by Purple-Tina21 (userid: 2045131) If you want to read the original, I believe it is still on her profile. If you _do_ check it out, you'll notice that I haven't changed it much. And I won't until I reach where she left off, that's when I will begin my own writing. Have a lovely day ^.^**


	2. Confrontations

**Blossom**

"Girls, let's go!" I yelled up at Bubbles and Buttercup from my stance by the front door. Tapping my foot impatiently I glanced at my watch repeatedly. One might call me a tad bit neurotic, but truly I was simply precise.

I was still pissed off from the picture Nic sent me. I woke up to see my eyes red and puffy and my cheeks stained with tears. I was in a bit of a rush to get to school so I could confront Brick about the redhead. Digging around my front pocket, I unearthed my cell, typing in the passcode and checking out the picture once more. It felt like a dream, I still couldn't believe it. Narrowing my eyes, I analyzed the picture once more, trying to figure out who this little harlot could possibly be. I could just _barely_ make out her profile. She certainly enjoyed the color red, possibly to match her red hair. She had three foot red ribbons in her hair that I found surprisingly familiar. After a minute or two more of searching through my mental index, I realized who it was.

"Calm your tits, Bloss, we're right here." Buttercup mumbled as she and Bubbles floated down the steps. Startled, I turned towards my sisters, reflexively hiding my phone behind my back guiltily.

Bubbles adorned a baby blue bandeau with white little flowers, light denim shorts, her shades sat comfortably on the top of her head, and blue converse. Buttercup threw on her batman gear, some black skinny jeans, and black and green sneakers. I never understood my sister's extremes. Bubbles wore too little and too light and Buttercup too much and too dark. I was dressed in a comfortably simple white tank top, red skirt, red heels, and my trusty red headband held securely and holding my hair back from my face.

"Finally," I said, relaxing as I put my phone back in my pocket. Just as I tried to head out the door, Angeline stopped me.

"Blossom don't you want some breakfast?" She inquired good-naturedly. The Professor and Angel began a relationship when my sisters and I were in the sixth grade. We took to her well enough to begin calling her Angel, her nickname, within the first year of them dating. But soon after that we had begun calling her mom. Suffice to say we were all glad to have her around, someone for us to look up to and someone for Professor to love. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"We should eat," Bubbles agreed as she inched over to the dining room where Angel had already set out a full spread.

"We can't. We're going to be late for school."

"What's your problem? Just eat the damn food. It ain't like Angel's cooking is shitty." Buttercup snickered as Angel swatted at her for using profanity in the house. "Besides Bubs and I can't wait until lunch." I glared at my sister as she triumphantly smiled upon my stomach rumbling. Consenting to not causing a ruckus, I sat at the table and began to eat a banana pancake and scrambled eggs.

"Pardon me, but I'd just really like to get to school now," I said as politely as possible as I stood and grabbed my backpack on my way out the door.

I waved at my family who were all still eating. Jumping into the air, I flew at top speed towards my school as the anxiety in my stomach began to build. Two minutes later I landed outside of the school and saw Nicole standing outside the entrance, waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry Blossom," she said sympathetically, hugging me tight. Nicole was a great friend; she was always there for me. We've been best friends since freshman year when we decided it'd be better if we were friends rather than competitors, as she was a prodigy as well. She had short curly brown hair, hazel eyes, & glasses.

"Have you seen Brick?"

"Yeah, he went into the school like five minutes ago. Are you going to hurt him, or should I?" Nicole asked, her eyes darkening. I chuckled lightly; she always knew how to make me laugh. Brick and his brothers had no rules against hitting girls, and Nic is one of the wimpiest people I know.

"No, Nic. Besides, we both know that if he _does _need an ass kicking, Buttercup will reach him before either of us does." I assured her. She nodded understandingly and gripped at my arms, giving me a supportive squeeze. I turned around and walked up the stairs into the school. It took less than two minutes to find Brick. He was loitering about his locker with one of his idiot friends.

"Brick we need to talk!" I said stopping next to him, giving his little friend a pointed look.

"Uh-oh, someone's in _trouble_. Looks like that's my cue to go." he joked, looking fully amused as he slapped Brick on the back and left Brick and I relatively alone, for the time being, anyway.

"Morning, babe." Brick greeted me with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. I stopped him mid-lean and put my hand up, signaling for him to wait as I dug my phone out of my pocket once more. Tapping about for a minute until I found the picture, I took a deep breath and held it up to his face.

"Can you explain this?" I asked, my voice way past the point of accusatory. He glanced lazily at the photo for a minute before staring back up at me. Flexing his jaw, he stared directly into my eyes. Pink to Crimson. Crimson to Pink. "And I suppose your lack of an answer means you cannot. Thanks a lot, Brick. Truly, thanks for continually lying to me, even after I gave you _another_ chance. Pig."

"Babe, _chill_. She kissed me." he actually had the nerve to smirk at me as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right, jackass. Like I haven't heard _that_ before." I yelled at him as tears began to threaten to pour over the surface of my eyes. "Please, Brick, just don't insult me _or_ my intelligence. Pick another damn lie."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with my first response. Mainly because it's not a lie. We were talking and she just started kissing me out of nowhere." He paused to look around and glare at the crowd that had begun to surround us, looking for some early entertainment. "Please, just stop making a scene. We can discuss this _later_, and in private. Love you, babe." He grit his teeth at me warningly before kissing me on the cheek softly and heading in the direction of his first class.

I was stunned into silence. I couldn't even believe this. I gave him a second chance, something that surprised even me and he blew it. Again. I simply wasn't enough for him, he didn't really love me. I mean, what's so wrong with me that he feels the need to cheat on me? Not once, but twice! I am _so_ beyond upset. I wish I had only let Nic come with me so she could've slapped him, because I don't think I would have been able to.

"Blossom?" I turned around and saw Bubbles and Buttercup looking at me, confusion laced all throughout their bright colored eyes. They looked stunned. Bubbles was stunned and sympathetic, and Buttercup was stunned and angry. She ground her knuckles together and stomped away from the crowd. Bubbles was walking towards me for a hug but I turned away quickly and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Bolting into the first clean stall I leaned against the door and gripped at my hair, willing myself not to cry.

"Blossom?" I lifted my head up quickly at the sound of my sister's voice. Bubbles rapped on the stall door lightly before I heard her begin pulling the lock. She may not be the _strongest_ of us, but she's not weak either. "Blossom, please come out. Class is about to start." She goaded, knowing I liked to protect my perfect attendance record.

"No! I can't possibly endure the pity, or the stares, _or_ the smug little bitches who want to date Brick."

"Ok, now I _know _you're fine, Ms. DramaQueen. At least come out so we can talk?" I turned around to find that she'd already opened the stall door and was staring at me questioningly. She walked forward and hugged me tight. "Do you know who he cheated on you with? It'd make it much easier for Buttercup and I to kick ass." I broke from her hug and looked at her with tears building up in my eyes as I nodded.

"Berserk Plutonium."

* * *

**Brick**

I settled into my desk in Government as I twisted my cap around in anger. Firstly, what kind son of a bitch would dare take a picture of me in such a state, without my permission? Secondly, _how_ did the little shit get the damn picture? And thirdly, how did it manage to circulate towards Bloss. Damn people, always getting involved in someone else's relationship. Then again, it wasn't like I was going to tell her about it, so maybe it's for the best. If Bloss knew about Berserk stalking me, she'd not only be furious, but she'd expect the worst and find a way to twist the situation to make it look like I was cheating again, which I'm not. Suddenly someone plopped into the desk in front of me, facing me, and disrupting my train of thought. I glared up at the fool only to find that it was Butterbutt.

"What did you do to her, asswipe?"

"That's none of your business." I sneered at her, knowing that I was only upsetting her further. She didn't respond, she just raised one of her eyebrows and made a sad attempt at punching me in the face. Sadly, she distracted me long enough with her fake-punch to kick me somewhere highly unpleasant. "_God!_ I swear if you weren't related to Blossom and Bubbles, I'd-"

"What. Did you. Do. To my sister?" she seethed, enunciating each word as though I were a kindergartener.

"Some little rat sent her a picture of Berserk kissing me."

"So you're cheating on her again." She deadpanned, fire already blazing bright within her eyes. It seemed like every word I dared to utter only fueled that fire further, making her want to bring me my demise even more than before.

"You wish, Butterbutt. No, unfortunately for you, I happen to love your sister." This seemed to soften her as she searched my eyes for any trace of insincerity.

"Gross. But, for some odd reason, I believe you. And I also know that you make my sister happy. So I'll try to reason with her. But if I find out that you're _lying_, Brick JoJo, I'll kill you. Slowly." She left upon threatening me and moved to her seat on the opposite side of the room by Mitch Michelson.

"Hey there sexy," she disgustingly high pitched voice said to me in a failed attempt to sound sultry.

"Go." I warned her as civilly as possible as I glared up at her. She was wearing too much make up, a black jacket, what looked like a red bra, high-tops, and three earrings on each ear.

"That was a nice show a few minutes ago. I _knew_ I meant more to you than the school prefect. I mean seriously, could she be any more of a wet blanket?" I made a non-committal grunt, which she took as a signal to carry on. "Now, I was thinking, about our date tonight, I think we should probably hang at _your_ house, you know? It's got a nice, romantic vibe to it. I can cook your _favorite_ if you like." I tuned out her craziness the entire rest of class. When the bell finally rang I _accidentally_ let beams slip from underneath my eyelids and straight into the punks face. Oops.

* * *

**Blossom**

Finding solace in the fact that the day was nearly half over already, I waltzed into the café like nothing was wrong. I grabbed a nonfat, half-caf, iced peppermint white chocolate mocha latte with whipped cream, hazelnut, and extra foam. Just a little mood booster.

"Blossom, you okay?" a familiar voice asked, concernedly, from behind me. I turned slightly to be met face to face with Dexter. "You look like you have been crying."

"Er yeah, Dex. I was crying earlier today."

"It's going be ok" I smiled sadly and uncomfortably as he placed a pale hand on my shoulder. Dexter has been my second best friend since he moved to Townsville when we were in fifth grade. Though he's kind of dorky, he's pretty cool to hang out with. He had thick black horn-rimmed glasses and curly red hair. His daily uniform consisted of a white button-down shirt under a purple plaid sweater vest, darkwash jeans, and black high tops.

"Thanks, Dex, but I'm not so sure. I don't think Brick and I can really work it out this time…" I said trying to stay strong and keep my voice from wavering.

"Blossom, I know wasn't there and I probably have no clue what's _really _up with you two, but whatever he did to make you so upset makes him an automatic jerk." I nodded and managed to send a weak smile his way.

"Hey, if you want I can build an indestructible robot that will destroy him." Dexter offered, somewhat seriously, with a creepy glint in his beady eyes.

"No! No, Dexter, I would not like you to do that. I'm fine really…just confused as to whether or not he's telling the truth." I replied biting my lip in thought. We sat at our usual table where Nic was already waiting with a few of our other friends.

"Well…if it turns out that the slimeball _isn't_ telling the truth, mind going to prom with me?" smiling and feeling bad about not really meaning it, I nodded yes.

He's my friend, how terrible would it be for me to turn him down and hurt his feelings. Just because my day isn't so great doesn't mean I have the heart to ruin his. It takes a lot of guts to ask someone out. Seriously it's hard business. We all finished our lunch, making small talk as we went. Thankfully, it managed to take my mind off of Brick and how he betrayed me with Berserk.


	3. Brick Has a Secret

**PurpleTina**- Don't say that! Of course it isn't. I'm literally just taking your story and changing maybe…two words a paragraph and maybe one different scene.

**Pie**- Thank you! For the original you can go to Purple Tina's page!

* * *

**Brick**

Taking my tray to my usual table I sit with my small group of my friends. This consists of my brothers, Mitch, Matthew. I look around the table once mentally taking a head count as I notice one persons absence only to find out that is my own brother who is missing. Boomer's not here…ah never mind. After looking for him for a bit I found him talking to Bubbles by the vending machines. Glancing to my left I see my other brother, Butch, guffawing with his mouth open and full of food. Disgusting. Prodding him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Dude what the hell. Aren't I allowed to enjoy a good joke?" Butch griped, swallowing his food in a noisy gulp.

"Not with your mouth full." I answered as he returned to his conversation with Mitch.

"So what's up with you and Blossom? Y'all still cool?" Matthew, who I'd been talking to this morning when Bloss interrupted, asked, concern painting his features.

He waits patiently as I hold a finger up and finish the decently sized portion of my pizza that I had just bitten off. Swallowing it I mull over his question. I truly wish I could say that 'yeah, we're cool. We're fine.' But I just don't think that we are. I made a mistake once. One that I paid for and will continue to pay for until the day I die. I shook my head at Matthew, indicating that 'no, Bloss and I are not okay.'

"Sorry dude" he said returning to his food and his conversation with Butch and Mitch.

When Boomer finally came to our table and sat down next to Mitch he had a goofy, lovestruck grin plastered to his face. I knew the look. I knew the feeling. I was the same when I fell for Blossom. Glancing at Boomer suspiciously I note that he's skillfully evading all questions pertaining to Bubbles and his conversation with her. After a moment of analyzing him I noticed neon blue ink on his left forearm. It looked as though he'd gotten her number.

"What's on your arm?" I demanded, eyebrow raised. Boomer turned an unhealthy yet vibrant shade of red as I brought attention to his arm. The guys crowded him and pressed him further. I sat back and enjoyed watching him squirm. Poor little Boomer, this is why we always disclose things with each other. Because if you don't you have to expect that you will be thoroughly embarrassed.

"Her number." He mumbled through his clenched jaw as he looked down and let his boyish bangs conceal his face a bit.

"Thought so." I nodded at him, knowing that he'd be pacing and buzzing about the loft tonight searching for an appropriate time and context to call her. Or whether or not he should call her at all.

"Shit man. I wish her sister would give me her number." Butch said folding his arms and allowing his already dark emerald eyes to cloud over in a sudden rage of mixed emotion. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

Buttercup wouldn't even think to give Butch the time of day, much less her phone number. Besides, I had received word that Mitch was her flavor of the month. Butch has liked Buttercup since we started middle school, which is when Boomer and I first became friendly with Bubbles and Blossom, respectively. We'd always tried to coax her into considering becoming closer to him, through all their seemingly shared interests. But they just never seemed to click. Buttercup hated Butch with every fiber of her being.

"Well…maybe she'll come around soon. I heard she doesn't have a date to prom yet." Boomer said kindly trying to reassure our sullen brother, all in vain may I add. Nothing short of her attention would goad him out of his current mood now.

"Brick your…girlfriend is coming." Mitch pointed out, speaking for the first time since Buttercup had become the subject of conversation.

I turned towards where he was gesturing, expecting to see a radiantly gorgeous Blossom but being disappointed after spotting no one but Berserk. Turning back around in my seat I resumed eating my food, sipped at my water, and shot a semi-powerful beam at Mitch. He fell out of his seat. Oops. I felt hands being placed on my shoulders and my skin began to crawl instantly, indicating that Berserk was touching me. I jerked her off of me roughly wishing that we weren't in such a public area so that I may be able to choke her to death and leave her for the cadaver dogs to find.

"Jeez, baby. I just wanted to see my boyfriend." Berserk sniped in her nasally voice. She began to grip firmly at my shoulders and massage them. Gripping at her wrists I twisted her arms behind her back and threw her to the ground. She looked hurt and highly offended. I made my way slowly over to her, making sure she knew the threat I posed to her at this point.

"I. Am _**not**_. Your boyfriend. I'm Blossom's. Got that?" my words seemed to fuel her villainous anger, something my brothers and I had given up ages ago, and her eyes darkened and her lip curled in malice.

"Well that's not what I heard. Give it up Brick; everyone knows that you and Blossom are no longer an item." I suppose I gave away a little bit of my shock because Berserk allowed a sly grin to creep its way onto her face.

"You heard wrong. Blossom and I are still very much together."

"Keep telling yourself that Bricky-boo. Whatever keeps your passion for me at bay whilst in public, right?" she asked, quirking a poorly penciled in eyebrow. My fists repeatedly clenched at my sides. I had no problem hitting a girl. None. Only a few were an exception and Berserk was _not_ one of them. "You can't tell me that kiss meant nothing to you, Brick. We both know you loved it."

"I didn't." I said through tightly gripped teeth as I attempted one last time to maintain my anger as I noticed the large crowd that had gathered. I gave her one last chance. "Leave."

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth? You're just a punk, Brick. You need to learn to face things like a man. Including your feelings for me!" her eyes narrowed and she let out a cruel chuckle. "Or I just might let yours and Princess' little secret slip."

I suppose my blood would have run cold but the anger and pure hatred I felt for Berserk and her large mouth was like fire pumping throughout my entire body. I attempted to count to ten, to calm me down, but I caught sight of Blossom at a table not very far away and we locked eyes. I saw that she was hurt, that much was clear. Seeing her like that is what made me snap. Half because it was my fault and half because it was Berserk's. I allowed a scarlet red aura to build around my fist and punched Berserk straight in the face. She flew across the café and broke the wall. She stumbled through the debris, limped more like; with hate written all over her own face now and she grimaced almost triumphantly.

"Remember that little _secret_? Huh, Brick!" she roared. When I didn't answer she smiled, a tad bit crazily. "It's that one little secret you have Brick. That little secret that you had Princess _**abort**_ so that nobody could ever put two and two together to figure out that you were the father!" I snapped.

Frantically I searched through the crowd for Blossom and found her standing, mouth agape. I felt the shame and guilt course through me. Trying to avoid her stare, yet failing as I felt her pink orbs boring into me anyway, I sped towards Berserk and flung her through the ceiling. Shooting up through the hole she made I powered up my lasers and shot her back down into the café. By the time I floated back into the café the teachers and a policeman were already standing there, waiting for me.

"Just a little punk." Berserk spat as the teachers turned away to help her to the nurses office. Or the hospital maybe. I don't know. I couldn't care less. I looked towards the officer who held out handcuffs for me. Oh dear, yet another petty assault charge.

"Touch me with those and you'll receive a visit from my father." I told him gruffly, referring to Him, not Mojo. I was escorted out of the café at a snail's pace, giving me plenty of time to _enjoy_ all the stares, shocked and some amused, and whispers directed my way

_'I can't believe he hit her.'_

_'I can't believe he got Princess pregnant.'_

'_Poor Blossom.'_ Whispers floated all around. I just kept my eyes forward until I saw my brothers push their way over to stand beside me through my peripheral vision. I gave them each a pointed look. We'd already corroborated on what to tell the police should we be brought up for a charge. And in this case, since Berserk was a criminal and we no longer were, we'd be able to use a low profile excuse.

**Blossom**

Bubbled and I watched as Brick and Boomer, and Butch, left the cafeteria with the police officer. I was so ashamed. Embarrassed. Betrayed. Hurt. Tired. I _forgave _him! I gave him another chance with the _one _condition of full disclosure and honesty between us. Why would he not tell me about this? More importantly, how did _Berserk _know when even I was in the dark? Slowly things cooled down and we all returned to our tables. Buttercup looked angry and was simply scowling at her food. She got up out of her chair, jerking it to the floor, and dumped her food, making her way over to the table Brick and his brothers had left their friends at. She grabbed Mitch by the collar and dragged him away somewhere.

"I'm so glad that you broke up with that trouble maker." Dexter said gaily, jerking me from my thoughts and concerns over Buttercup. I sighed and looked tiredly in his general direction.

"I didn't break up with him yet, Dex. I already told you, I'm confused." I said turning my attention to my food as Bubbles also jolted up and dashed out the café. I pushed my fruit salad around the plastic bowl a tad bit before pushing it away and turning my attention to my friends.

"Why not?" Nicole asked, eyebrows creased, as she gripped at my hand to squeeze it somewhat comfortingly.

"I don't know…it's just…I guess I just don't want to believe that he cheated on me _again. _Because somewhere deep down in my gut, I don't believe he has. And as long as I've lived my gut has never steered me wrong._"_

"But what if you get pregnant too, Bloss?" Nic said softly. Almost as if she was pleading for me to see reason. "He'll get you pregnant and make you get an abortion and if you refuse he'll probably go berserk like just now."

"She's _not_ going to get pregnant by him, Nichole. God, do you think she's stupid? She wouldn't even have sex with him. She knows they're too young." Dexter bit out at her as he rolled his eyes, like she was the dumbest person ever.

A flashback triggered. A memory that I had long since buried began to play at the forefront of my mind. Last summer. His loft. Boomer was out with Amanda, his girlfriend at the time and Butch was still missing in action due to his partying habits. Brick and I were alone and things nearly escalated past the point of no return but I stopped him. I backed out nervous and not nearly ready. He had been mad at me at first but then was soothing and caring and loving and kind. Come to think of it…that may have been around the time Brick started cheating on me in the first place.

"But what if she does, _Dorkster_? It's not a complete impossibility. According to the amount of love they appear to have for one another it's _actually_ a high probability." Nic rebutted him, making my current life situation seem like a highly logical science problem or math equation.

"But she's not, okay? So just drop it because even if she did she'd be screwing up her life…forever." Dexter grumbled even angrier now. I sat there slightly offended at their conversation, Dexter's part in particular. They spoke of me as if I were an irrelevant third party individual and not sitting right there. I mean…I knew Dexter didn't like Brick, best friend or not, Dexter hated him. Every time I would even bring him up, indirectly or not, he'd get all huffy and annoyed. So I'd drop it, thinking he just didn't like girl talk or whatever it was when you spoke of your beloved boyfriend.

Suddenly my stomach began to churn. I now seriously regretted agreeing to go to prom with him if Brick turned out to be an ass. Because now I have a feeling it wasn't just a friendly gesture. I think he might really like me.


	4. Unwanted Guest

Guest: Thank you! And yes no matter how long it takes I plan on making more chapters. Thank Purple-Tina21 for that! Haha.

Marisa Lee: I know :( I pity her. Thank you for reading and sorry the update took so long.

HyperSugarOtaku: Thank you for reading! Here's the update! But if you ever want to know what happens next, this is just a rewrite! The original story is still up and has what's happening next. Like I said I'm not really changing anything from the original.

2PMPrincess:Thank you and don't tell me, tell Purple-Tina 21. Here's the next chapter ^.^

Purple-Tina21: You should know! You're the one that wrote it! Haha, thanks though.

LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308: Here! Lolol thank you that means a lot to me. Even if this isn't my story.

* * *

**Unwanted Guest**

**Blossom**

School finally let out and all the kids ran out, glad to be free from their prison. Nic and Dexter were walking with me down the sidewalk towards my house. It'd been three hours since Brick had gotten into that fight with Berserk in the cafeteria. Dexter was trying to convince me to break up with Brick again and Nic was just nodding along with his rambling, butting in only once to say that he wasn't good enough for me. Thankfully though, my sister strode up beside us, shooing my friends away.

"Blossom, we need to talk." Buttercup sighed, Bubbles appearing next to her. "About Brick" she said bluntly, as though I should have known she'd bring him up sooner or later. I stopped in my tracks and pointedly fixed each of my sisters with a pleading look.

"Guys, come one. _Please_. No more. I'm tired. I don't want to talk about him anymore." I was getting frustrated. Everything was just happening all at once. I may be precocious but even _I_ couldn't process all these thoughts and facts and conversations at the rate they were coming in.

"No, Bloss. We've got to. Anyway he isn't cheating on you. He told me so himself, and I believe him."

"Since when are you and Brick such _great _friends that you'd trust anything he says?" I snapped sharply. The sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice.

"Buttercup, he got Princess pregnant." Bubbles deadpanned, rolling her eyes. A sharp pain invaded my heart and made its way up to my head.

I ignored my sister the best I could until I felt something hit at the back of my head. I grumbled and turned around to see what, and who, had hit me. I seriously was not in the mood for _any_ of this! Today had been long and exhausting. I was stressed enough, and someone messing with me right now wouldn't help _anything_. It was a rock. And the two other punks, Brute and Brat, had thrown it. They were both yelling and it was mostly unintelligible, but the gist of it was that my boyfriend had hit their sister, so they were planning on taking that out on me. I think it was all very wrong and irrational of them. Firstly, whether he was my boyfriend or not was highly questionable. Secondly, I had nothing to with Brick attacking Berserk. She confronted him of her own accord, at her own risk. Thirdly, what sense did it make to hit me because Brick had hit Berserk?

"Yeah right." Buttercup scoffed. "You were never even able to beat us three on three." Buttercup seemed thoroughly amused by their threats.

"Exactly. What makes you think you could defeat us three on two? Or did you figure we'd stand by and let our sister kick your asses alone?" I could see that Bubbles was skeptical.

"Come one guys, let's just go home." All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and pretend that this day never happened. My sisters were both staring at me wide-eyed. Powerpuff Girls never backed down from a fight. "This time we are, girls."

I went flying into the sky with Bubbles behind me. Buttercup was a little slow to join us but I didn't mind. She'd probably just had a small 'chat' with the Punks.

**Brick**

I walked out of the mall feeling more and more tired as I went. I think I was developing a headache. Principal Flytenn suspended me for a week and as long as I don't cause any more trouble I can still go to prom. I suppose he knew just how much Berserk deserved what she got. All she and her sisters did was terrorize the school. They were superpowered bullies. I slipped on my ipod and just as the music started I shot into the air to make my way home.

My boss said that since I was suspended for a week I could get a head start on my lifelong career by starting to come in earlier than I should have. He was a bitter old asshole, pissed because his life had gone nowhere and he had no one. At least I have Blossom and my brothers. Butch and I were the only two to work. I work at Journey's and Butch worked at some radio station(98.2). Boomer doesn't have a job. His stupid ass kept getting fired.

I landed, ever so gracefully, in front of my building. Considering we were only teenagers and former villains our building was decent enough. Of course there was the occasional junkie or hooker around begging for money, but they meant no harm. This was all we could afford at the moment, but the second I got some more cash on my hands, whether it was from a promotion or second job, we would be long gone. I wanted something better for me and my bros.

Ready to just hop on the sofa I jammed the key to my apartment in the door, flinging it open as I unlocked it.

"Honey, you're home!" Berserk squealed, an evil smirk already comfortable on her face. I wasn't in the mood for her right now. Never was, but now she was just testing my patience to the extreme.

"How the hell did you get in my apartment?" I sighed, hanging up my coat. I took my earphones out and went to my room tossing the ipod on my bed. I knew she could have just broken in, but the door was inn tact, as were many of our windows. Unless she's suddenly a careful, master criminal I doubt she'd have the sense or skills to break into anywhere this successfully.

"Boomer let me in, silly!" she giggled as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "At least one of you Ruffs isn't in denial." I scoffed at her.

"Boomer!" I yelled. He took no time in appearing in front of me, knowing I'd just be angrier if he took his time. Boomer had been in the bathroom, a phone glued to his ear. A phone that he promptly glued shut. He peered at me nervously as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why the hell is she here? And riddle me this: why the fuck did you let her in, you blockhead!"

"Well I told her to leave, but...she kind just pushed past me…" Boomer looked down at the floor embarrassed. Damn straight. He should be embarrassed. Then again…I had to give my brother some props. This girl, and her sister Brute who's obsessed with him, could grind on anybody's nerves. But Boomer had this thing where he was a 'gentleman' and no matter what he never hit a girl. Not since we were kids attacking the Powerpuffs.

"This is not funny. I am obviously not amused. Berserk, get out." I was pleased, yet surprised at how calm my voice sounded. Berserk looked at me blankly before beginning to giggle again.

"Oh, Bricky. You're so funny." Berserk shook her head, like I had just been joking.

"Don't call me that." Gruffly I head into the kitchen to start dinner. It was my turn and Butch would be home soon. We were always too tired after work, so if dinner wasn't ready by the time one of us got home, we'd go to bed without it. That was never good for any of us.

"So where were you?" Berserk cooed. But I could tell her voice was tight with anger. I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't answer her and she knew this, so she turned to Boomer. I saw him mouth WORK out of my peripheral vision. Berserk flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked towards me.

"Look, babe. I did come for a reason. My sisters wanted to tag along and help me kick your ass, but I didn't come for that. Why would I want to hurt you? Either way, I've got to go so I'll just get straight to the point-"

"Finally a miracle blesses upon us." Sarcasm was a beautiful thing. My favorite thing. Bloss liked it too, at times.

"Don't be cute, Brick. You already do a good enough job at that without talking. I just came to tell you to watch your back. You better stay away from Blossom." She chuckled sardonically. "Before something bad happens."

I opened the stove and slid the pasta in. I was ignoring the girl, despite the worry and fear she had managed to place deep within my gut. Blossom was one of my only weaknesses. I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her. And I knew Berserk would keep good on this threat. She was clinically insane. I turn round to see that Berserk has left and Boomer is setting up the table.

After I eat I'm going to Blossom's house. I have to set things straight between us before it's too late. I trust that Buttercup kept her promise to talk to her for me; she's a girl of her word. But after what happened in the café…I just need to talk to her myself. I need her to know that I can't live without her.

**Blossom**

I walked in the kitchen where I saw Mom chopping carrots. I wanted to tell her about my relationship problems with Brick. I was hoping she could give me some advice. I scoffed to myself, like I needed any _more _advice! Everyone wanted to put in their two cents.

"Mom?" my voice was already shaky and I plopped into one of the barstools frowning.

"Hey, Bloss. What's up?" She asked chirpily as she stopped chopping the carrots.

"Brick and I are having problems." I admitted, feeling a hollow pang in my chest as I said his name. "I think he's cheating." Mom clucked her tongue and reached out to hug me. I was trying to hold back tears and she brushed the hair out of my face.

"Have you asked him if he was or not?" I shook my head, feeling stupid. I had been hearing everyone else put in their opinions about this but I hadn't heard Brick. I jumped to conclusions. But could anyone blame me? I had been given irrefutable proof!

"I didn't. Nic sent me a picture of him kissing another girl." Mom shook her head. She thought I should still ask him about it to hear his side of the story. He was there, he knew what really happened. "Everyone keeps telling me to dump him because he's a liar and a cheat but…but I think he's telling the truth. I'm too confused."

"Listen if he's cheating you two breaking up is inevitable. But in this case you shouldn't listen to anybody but Brick or yourself. This is between you _two._ And it's no one else's business but yours."

"I guess…yeah. I'll think about it. Thanks mom." I hugged her. I walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. "Dinner's almost ready, guys."

The doorbell rang the second I got situated in next to Bubbles on the couch. I got up to get it, seeing as everyone was still staring absently at the television. Standing there on my porch was Brick. He was looking down and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Before I could even get a word out to tell him to go away he spoke.

"Look, Bloss...I'm sorry for today." He looked so sincere…

"I don't if I can accept your apology Brick…"

"So that's it then? Everything. Gone?" he was flexing his jaw.

"I'm sorry but…yes." I was biting my lip and trying to avoid his gaze but when I did look up at him I could see that tears were building up in his eyes.

"Bloss you have to believe me. Come on. At least hear me out?"

"Brick I think you should leave" I was about to close the door but he prevented me by placing his foot in the way. I contemplated crushing it with the door. I sighed and wiped a few of the tears off his face. I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not but I _could_ see that he was sincerely sorry for whatever had happened and that he needed to get something off his chest. I nodded to what he was pleading at with his eyes.

"Meet me at school? 4?" I nodded.

"You better be there Brick. One chance. Last chance." He nodded happily as I shut the door.


	5. delay

**GUYS SORRY TO SAY THAT THERE'S AN ULTRA-HALT ON ALL MY STORIES. EVEN MORE SO THAN USUAL.**

Where I live was hit particularly bad by hurricane Sandy. I'm busy with helpng my family work through everything and everything is scattered and confusing because our towns and houses are a bleeping mess. Even my HS (which is 45min. from where I live) has been closed for like a week.

So um...all of you who bother to read my stories are amazing anyway so I know even though its a lot to ask you'll give me a little patience. I promise I'll get back soon.

**PEACE LOVE &**** NUTELLA**

-Leena


End file.
